


Silence

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, just a little something I wrote between classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand that wasn't keeping him quiet was clasped firmly on his hip, so tight he was sure it would leave marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to keep you all happy and to keep me from losing my mind this semester. Second year of law school is going to be hell. I wrote this in the 20 minutes between classes. So enjoy this, it might be the last for a while. :D

There a hand covering his mouth, barely muffling the little noises he made every time that glorious cock filled him. From behind he could hear panted breaths, not loud enough to draw attention, not like his own half bitten, reedy cries, but loud enough to set his blood on fire. 

The hand that wasn't keeping him quiet was clasped firmly on his hip, so tight he was sure it would leave marks. The fingers spasmed against him every time the other man entered him, hips rolling like a well balanced wagon wheel. He couldn't help the tears that were gathering in his eyes as that wonderful cock hit that spot within him that made sparks fly behind his eyes. 

“Please,” the word came out muffled but understandable, and the rhythm changed, hips angled just so to pound into that spot with every thrust. High thin noises were forced from his throat with every thrust, and if he had half a mind he would have been embarrassed but with the pleasure coursing through his veins there was no room in his body for embarrassment. 

The hand on his hip moved to grasp his cock, and he cried out, sound barely muffled by the hand. Lips brushed the back of his neck, followed by a “shhhhh” in that deep soothing baritone and he was lost. His arms collapsed beneath him, sending him face first into the pillow. The hand at his mouth moved to keep his hips up, the other hand stroked his cock in counterpoint to the thrusts, and he tried to smother himself with the pillow to keep from screaming his release. His body went tense, vision whiting out as he tightened around the cock inside him startling a moan from the other man, painting the hand on his cock white with his come. 

He was still shaking with the effects of his orgasm when the felt hot spurts enter him and he bit the pillow to keep from moaning too loudly. The other man pulled out, letting him collapse fully into the bed. Long arms wrapped around him, pulling his pliant form to a strong chest, fingers tangling in mused hair. 

“Ben,” the man sighed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Ben sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to the man, breathing in his scent, ignoring the feeling of come and oil dripping down the back of his thighs. He was content to lay here for a long moment before letting either of them go in search of a cloth to clean themselves with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, if there are any errors please let me know. This was written in like 20 minutes so please let me know.


End file.
